Turmeric and its ingredients have been used for thousands of years because of their therapeutic properties. Topical use of turmeric-containing products has been limited because turmeric has a strong yellow color which stains skin and clothing yellow. Yellow stained skin is simply not acceptable to many people. In addition, the topical application of products containing turmeric in many instances causes yellow staining of a person's clothing. The yellowish appearance of skin caused by the use of turmeric products may last for several days, whereas the yellow staining of clothing may be permanent, ruining the clothing.
The present invention provides a skin care product, for topical application, colorless upon application to the skin, which contains high concentration levels of turmeric while retaining the therapeutic properties of turmeric but without the objectionable staining characteristics described above.